Canadian Patent 2,403,439 describes a method of pumping liquids from a well using a tubing string. Problems have been experience in the field with installations using this method. With the method, pumped fluids passed through the tubing string and out through the top of the pump. A hose attachment was required to direct the pumped fluids to appropriate storage. Repeated movement of the tubing string served to fatigue the hose, requiring frequent servicing. Under some pumping conditions, this pumping action would dislodge the tubing anchor.